


Fire and Frost

by ageless_aislynn



Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: Prompt by BrokenBookAddictPairing: ReverseSnowSnowells Kisses prompt40.fierce biting kiss during an argument, being pushed away soon after, only for them to drag their partner back for a deeper kiss
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: Snowells Kisses prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813312
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Fire and Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBookAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/gifts).



> This one's a slightly different look at my OG Snowells bbs. It's a little rougher than usual, though consent is still indicated. Even still, if that sort of thing is a trigger for you, please avoid.
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy. ♥♥♥

In many ways, Caitlin knew she and Dr. Wells were very much alike. They both had somewhat icy reputations, though at first glance, his was much more severe. But many new techs had learned the folly of their ways when they assumed that she would go easy on them. Honest mistakes were one thing; she would gently chastise, remind them of the important work they were doing and instruct them to strive to do better. They got that gentleness one time only. Outright thoughtlessness, carelessness, sloppiness, lack of work ethic, any of those would immediately bring down a cold fury that had sent more than one man or woman fleeing her presence in tears.

She had seen people scurry away from Dr. Wells in the same manner but, in all their years of working together, they had never turned that ice on each other. They had never needed to.

Barry Allen changed that. She could understand the opportunity and the responsibility that was being presented to them in the form of caring for the comatose CCPD forensic scientist. S.T.A.R. Labs was, by in large, responsible for his condition of the past few months.

But Dr. Wells had an interest in the young man that bordered on obsession. She wasn’t sure that most people would've noticed but now it was only she and Cisco left to stand by him and she wasn't sure how much Cisco could see past his quasi-hero worship, even in the wake of the Particle Accelerator disaster. She, however, knew when he was focused, when he was resolute, and when he was determined. Each carried their own little subtle variation. But she’d never seen him this _fanatical_.

The argument had begun with some innocuous statement and the next she knew, he had clamped a hand onto her forearm with surprising strength.

“Barry Allen has priority over everything else,” he said, the heat in his blue eyes at odds with the chill in his voice.

He had never gotten physical like that with her before. Shock was her only excuse for her reaction. She yanked back and, when he tightened his grip instead of letting go, she rotated her elbow out, popping his hand free, and then she slapped it, hard, the ring of flesh on flesh echoing loudly in his office.

There was a pronounced moment when they looked at each other. That slap had almost been to his face and they both knew it.

Her mouth dropped. No matter how well they got along, no matter how well they worked together, no matter that she was one of the only people who hadn't abandoned him, he was still her boss and she was not irreplaceable. In a heartbeat, she saw her entire career vanish.

Something dark flowed into his eyes, deepening the blue, and he had a hold of her arm again. She hadn't even seen him move. He pulled her down to his level, his other hand fisting into her hair. He meant to kiss her, she knew it as surely as she knew her own name, but then he stopped. Maybe thinking of professionalism and the trouble it could cause in their work environment. Maybe he thought of her recent break-up and that it was too soon for something like this. Maybe he thought the proper way to proceed would've been a politer route, ask her to dinner, have a nice, simple date and a chaste kiss at her front door.

She honestly didn't know. All that she _did_ know in that instant is that he meant to kiss her... and she wanted it.

So she kissed him before she had a chance to change her mind. If he was surprised by her boldness, he didn’t show it. The kiss was ferocious, a battle waged with no quarter given and absolutely no mercy.

At some point, she didn’t know how or when, he’d managed to pull her into his lap. His motorized chair wasn’t built for that and she ended up with her legs awkwardly over the arm. That he’d effortlessly lifted her into that position spoke of a strength she hadn’t been aware he possessed.

He nipped her lower lip, she bit him back harder, catching herself before she drew blood. At that, he pushed her away just enough to break the kiss.

She expected to see dismay or even disgust in his eyes -- his glasses were gone, when had he taken them off? -- but instead there was sheer lust. One hand was on her hip, grinding her down onto him, and if she’d ever wondered how much functionality his injury had left him, it was no longer a question now. His functionality seemed quite _robust_.

For a long moment, they said nothing, just breathed, harsh, rasping pants that slowly calmed.

“Dr. Wells,” she began.

“That sounds like an apology,” he growled. “No apologies.”

And with that he pulled her back. This kiss was the polar opposite of the first. Soft and exploring, but no less devouring. His hands mapped the musculature of her shoulders, her back, the length of her thigh. Hers couldn’t seem to resist his hair.

The kiss slowed, released them gently. While she was still blinking, trying to get her vision to clear, he scooped her up and lifted her back over the chair controls in the arm and helped her regain her feet.

“We have work to do,” he said and most people would’ve only heard the coldness in his tone.

“Of course,” she said, straightening her blouse and smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. But as she started to walk away, he caught her hand.

“Have dinner with me tonight,” he said to her fingers, then pressed them to his mouth. 

“Where?”

“At my place.” He looked up at her and she could almost swear she saw electricity crackle in his eyes, like fire beneath the frost.

She knew they would not be having dinner.

“I’d love to,” she said and squeezed his hand.


End file.
